Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 9
by MvAFanForever
Summary: OK, a strange chapter but it leads onto things later...


I shreiked. Paul grabbed my arm and we ran. At the edge of the forest we slipped against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. Suddenly a head popped up from behind some tall grass, and came towards us. Dr. Cockroach. I grinned at him, relieved. I stood and opened my mouth to speak - when he grabbed me and started to kiss me! At first I didn't know what was going on, I was too shocked to do anything for the first minute, I think. Then I realised what was going on. My eyes grew wide and I started to pull back - Paul helped by grabbing the doc by the shoulders. 'I thought you weren't dating?!?' He yelled, while shaking the doc. 'We aren't'  
The doc's face began to shiver and his head melted into a female shape - she had toffee-coloured with a fringe that spiked up, hiding a blue eye. The other was shining green. She was a little smaller, though tall for a woman, about five ft. nine. Her skin was scarily pale, but she was extremely beautiful in a strange way. She raised an eyebrow and moved out of Paul's grip. She grinned at me.  
'Sorry,' she said. 'I just thought, by the way you looked at him, that you were like that all the time. Obviously not. Heh heh... whoops'  
'A lot of people think that,' I say, wiping my lips. 'So, why did you just kiss me'  
'Well, technically,' she scratched her chin awquardly, 'I didn't. I kind of took over his body... so he did, really'  
Paul snorted, trying not to laugh. I said, 'would he know? I mean... you took over his body, so does he remember'  
'Ok, let me explain,' she said. 'When I take over someone's body, it's kind of like they have two brains in their head. The person has senses, like see and hear, but they can't control or communicate. I can, but I don't have the senses, apart from being able to see. So, unfortunately, that guy felt it all, little chum. Must dasheronie, now, thanks muchly '  
'Hold on,' Paul grabbed her by the shoulder as she was just about to run. 'You're the girl we're looking for. You're a monster. You're gonna have to come with us'  
'No!' 'Yes, you owe me, girl. The first kiss I've had over a minute and ten seconds with someone who didn't want it, you're not going anywhere. And you're going to have to explain it'  
'Ugh, well, I'll explain it to the bloke. Then I can go'  
'No'  
Link, B.O.B, Susan and Haley walked through the bushes, towards us. Following them was a rather flustered looking Dr. Cockroach. One of his eyes was half-closed and his anntenae was bent. Susan picked him up as he was breathing like he had run out of breath. I now can tell why. She let him down and he grabbed Link's shoulder for support. 'What did you do to him?' Link yelled at the girl. She grinned, 'it's more like what she did to him. Well, actually, no, you were right. It was me. No, it was both of us,' she nodded at me, and I shrugged in agreement. 'I've never held my breath,' said the doc, 'for more than thirty seconds'  
'You strangled him?' Yelled Link. 'Why'  
Paul whispered in Link's ear for a little while. Link let go of Dr. Cockroach and patted him on the back. 'Finally,' he said. 'I never thought it would happen!'

This lead to a lot of embarressing jokes. Skye, the girl, is really great and sticks up for me. It turns out she was my English friend all those years ago! Her mother worked in a lab, and while testing something, Skye walked in and was caught in the experiment. She's a morph, in other words. She can change into any shape and can control bodies. Her monster name was recieved the same day mine finally was - hers, obviously, is Morph. And mine is Ranger. It could of been better, but it could of been worse.  
Skye turned into Link and started dancing around like a loon, hitting himself and let him come back to himself. She high-fived me, blew her nails casually and fell back into a seat. Link was ill in bed for a while after that. But B.O.B. wasn't any better. 'So are they married or what?' He constantly asked at lunch. I sat next to Susan and Skye, furthest away from the boys, apart from Paul, who was quite nice about it. 'Is there going to be more kids? I want a pet!' His eye turned big and cute with the thought that he could have a pet. 'No,' said Skye. 'It was my fault, I just got a bit mixed up, that's all.' Haley was sat next to Dr. Cockroach, who was patting his shoulder comfortingly. Haley smiled at me, who had noticed my mood had gotten better with Skye around. 'Monsters,' said Monger, who flew in at that moment. 'First alien problem in a while, I know, but there's been an attack of a giant robot. Kind of like the one you destroyed years ago, but bigger and stronger. Good luck'  
And he left. Well. One problem leads onto another. 


End file.
